Pack: Pack Info and Keywords
Return to JSON Overview Pack Info This section is all the critical information of your pack. * testBGTile - For testing, forces the game to use a tile for the current route. "testBGTile": "yourtilename.png" * testCommonFamily - For testing, forces the game to use a common family for the current route. "testCommonFamily": 1 * testRareFamily - For testing, forces the game to use a rare family for the current route. "testRareFamily": 1 * packName - The "ID" of your packs. This basically never changes. All the packs with the same ID will use the same save slot in the game. "packName": "pcknme_usrnme_data" * packPublicName - The practical name of your pack. "packPublicName": "Rad Monster Pack" * versionName - The version people see. Should be changed every time you make a new version. It is used to generate the pack file name. "versionName": "1.0" * versionNumber - Start from 1, and increment it to 2, 3, 4, etc. every time you make a new version. "versionNumber": 1 * compatibleBackups - Used if you need to be able to import backups from another pack. "compatibleBackups": "other_pack_name" * packGen - If you're unsure of what this is, just keep it 2. "packGen": 2 * noPixelatedMonsImages - Whether the pack uses non-pixelated images. "noPixelatedMonsImages": true * generalAuthorName - The name of the artist/author, mainly used to give credit if the pack contains images used with permission. "generalAuthorName": "Rad Author" * generalAuthorLink - Link to the artist/author website. "generalAuthorLink": "http://www.radmonster.com/" * regionNamesStyle - At the moment there is only 0 for pokémon-like region names, and 1 for shaman king-like region names. "regionNamesStyle": 0 * compass - Replaces the default compass image with a custom one. "compass": "compass.png" * trainerClasses - Used to define images and characteristics of NPC trainers. "trainerClasses":{"icon":"trainer1.png"} * 'rareFamilyProbability '- 0.01 means that 1 time out of 100 you can find a legendary monster. Adjust to your needs. "rareFamilyProbability": 0.01 * shinies - Whether shiny forms are allowed or not. Default: true "shinies": false * shiniesProbability - Determines the probability of finding shinies. Default: 0.003 "shiniesProbability": 0.003 * shiniesProbabilityCharmBoost - Determines the probability of finding shinies when using the Shiny Charm. Default: 2 "shiniesProbabilityCharmBoost": 2 * dexentries - Whether textual entries in the dex are activated or not. Default: false "dexentries": true * imageZoom - Makes pack images smaller or larger. Default: 0 "imagesZoom": { "monsters": 0 } * tileMode - Options for how to handle route background images. They can be "repeat", "expand", or "crop". Default: "repeat" "tileMode": "repeat" Keywords This section is words that can be replaced with your own words, this is a list of word code names, and the word it replaces: * monster - "Monster" * catchitem - "Catch Item" * region - "Region" * route - "Route" * trainer - "Trainer" * trainerNPC - "Trainer NPC" * catch - "Catch" * box - "Box" * pp - "PP" * egg - "Egg" * seek - "Seek Monsters" * hatch - "Hatch" * badges - "Badges" * eggdesc_0 - "It's making sounds inside.\nIt's going to hatch soon!" * eggdesc_1 - "It moves around inside sometimes.\nIt must be close to hatching." * eggdesc_2 - "Wonder what's inside?\nIt needs more time, though." * eggdesc_3 - "It looks like this egg will take a long time to hatch." * evolve - "Evolve" "keywords": { "monster": "Awesomemon", "catchitem": "Catching Ball", "trainer": "Challenger", "catch": "Abduct", "box": "Storage Unit", "pp": "Mana", "egg": "Kinder Surprise", "seek": "Find Creatures", "hatch": "Spawn", "badges": "Super Medals", "eggdesc_0": "Egg will hatch soon!", "eggdesc_1": "Egg is close to hatching.", "eggdesc_2": "Egg needs more time.", "eggdesc_3": "Egg will take a long time." }, Note: \n is a line break, meaning that the rest of the phrase will be printed on a new line below.